Desahogo
by Marifer0502
Summary: Raphael sabía que no era bueno guardar lo que sientes por mucho tiempo. Porque algún día, de alguna forma, lo vas tener que sacar y desahogarte. Pero él no esperaba a un espectador. One-shot.


**Summary: **Raphael sabía que no era bueno guardar lo que sientes por mucho tiempo. Porque algún día, de alguna forma, lo vas tener que sacar y desahogarte. Pero él no esperaba a un espectador.

**Disclaimer:** TMNT no me pertence, evidentemente. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon.

**Notas:** Sería genial que vieran el primer episodio de la tercera temporada "_Within the Woods_" antes de leer este fic. Pero si no, está bien, no hay spoilers importantes de todos modos. Espero que Rapha no haya salido muy OOC, aún sigo averiguando cómo escribir fanfics apropiadamente. Se aceptan críticas y bla, bla, bla. Ya saben.

**EDIT:** Actualizado. Me di cuenta que lo podía mejorar he hice unos cambios. Me gustó el resultado.

* * *

**Desahogo**

Era una noche fría, había mucho viento y Raphael estaba afuera de la casa donde actualmente se estaba hospedando. Se le hacía difícil dormir y quería salir un poco, pues aún no podía creerlo. Caminó un poco y se detuvo enfrente del granero donde Casey y Donnie pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Se recargó en la puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Era un poco difícil asimilar lo que había pasado, pues además de extraño, fue muy rápido. Definitivamente no estaban preparados para lo que pasó.

El Kraang dominaba Nueva York mientras él y sus hermanos debían esconderse en la casa de verano de Abril. Lo habían perdido casi todo. La ciudad donde había "nacido" y crecido ahora se convertía lentamente en una versión muy turbada de la Dimensión X. El paradero del maestro Splinter, su padre y sensei, el que los cuidó desde siempre, el que los apoyó en todo; aún es desconocido, por no querer pensar en lo peor. Tampoco sabían nada de Leatherhead o Spike/Slash. También estaba Leonardo: su hermano mayor, el líder del equipo, parecía estar en un coma del que no se sabía si iba a despertar.

Sacudió su cabeza. Pensar en eso no iba a ayudar en nada a su situación. Miró al cielo. La luna se veía grande y preciosa. ¿Se vería igual en Nueva York? Debía admitirlo, extrañaba su ciudad: el incesante sonido del tráfico, las luces de los anuncios en la noche, el constante goteo de las alcantarillas… Suspiró. Pensar en algo que no lo deprimiera era casi imposible. Dejó de mirar la luna y volteó hacia la casa. Sus hermanos ya deberían de estar dormidos.

Decidió volver. Ya hacía mucho frío y parecía que iba a llover. Entró a la casa y vio a Mikey y a Casey dormidos en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Mikey había mencionado algo así como un maratón de "Crognarg The Barbarian" y, aparentemente, Casey se le había unido. Se acercó a la televisión y la apagó. Fue en silencio a la habitación de Abril y abrió lentamente la puerta. Ahí estaba sobre su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, seguramente dormida, por el movimiento de su respiración. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y miró a Donnie, que estaba también en la sala, dormido en un pequeño colchón en el suelo.

Subió las escaleras y pensó que ya debería irse a dormir, pero en su camino a la otra habitación se tenía que cruzar con el baño, en donde estaba Leonardo. Se quedó estático en el borde de las escaleras y decidió darle una visita rápida a su hermano. Entró y lo observó ahí, todavía inmóvil pero vivo, respirando lentamente. O al menos, eso es lo que Raphael quería pensar.

Se acercó a la tina y tocó el agua. Estaba tibia, pero decidió ponerle un poco más de agua caliente. Tomó una cubeta y sacó algo del agua de la tina, para que no se fuera a desbordar. Luego abrió la llave del agua caliente y la cerró cuando consideró que era suficiente. Estaba a punto de irse, pero casi inconscientemente se sentó a su lado, como solía hacerlo cuando no estaba haciendo alguna otra cosa.

– ¿Sabes Leo? No me gusta nada verte así… –comenzó a hablarle, pensando que por alguna remota casualidad su hermano sí podía escucharlo– Todos queremos que ya despiertes, llevas así mucho tiempo. –

– ¿Quieres que te cuente qué ha pasado? Tengo que mantenerte informado –esbozó una triste sonrisa– Abril a mejorado mucho sus movimientos, se está volviendo en una verdadera kunoichi. Entrena con nosotros todos los días. Casi me patea el trasero… bueno, está bien, sí lo hizo. –

Agachó la cabeza– Mikey se hizo nuevas enemigas. ¿Sabías que las gallinas pueden llegar a ser muy agresivas? Pero alguien debe encargarse de ellas, al fin y al cabo –rió un poco– Donnie y Casey siguen peleando como siempre y casi todo el tiempo se la pasan en el granero. Don hace sus experimentos y trata de inventar una medicina o algo así para ti, y Casey intenta arreglar una camioneta… sin éxito. –

Lo observó. ¿Lo estaría escuchando? – Yo sigo entrenando duro, para que cuando despiertes veas lo fuerte que me he hecho. Quizás hasta pueda enseñarte algo… y todo sería casi igual que cuando estábamos en casa, en Nueva York. Y te sentirás orgulloso de mí. Orgulloso… –sentía como sus ojos se humedecían. No, no quería llorar. Recargó su cabeza en el borde de la tina, miró hacia abajo y respiró de manera lenta. Las ganas de llorar no se iban y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más triste. Al menos no había nadie más que lo viera así…

– Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Rapha –eso lo sorprendió. Volteó rápidamente y miró a Donatello apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Parece que había escuchado lo que dijo. Frotó sus ojos y resistió las ganas de llorar.

– ¿Donnie? ¡Deberías estar dormido! –le replicó, fingiendo control. No debía perder la compostura. ¿Por qué Donatello estaba ahí? ¿Y por qué en ése exacto momento?

– Técnicamente, tú también deberías estar dormido – El ninja de morado ignoró el regaño, se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. – Vine porque me desperté y te vi en las escaleras. Primero pensé que te ibas a dormir pero deseché esa idea al verte entrar aquí –Raphael lo miró unos segundos con una mirada de enojo que luego se volvió en una mirada triste cuando volteó a ver a Leonardo.

– Vine a verlo otra vez. Lo extraño mucho, Donnie –se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Raphael pero, conociendo la situación, no le extrañaba que estuviera más sensible– Lleva así tres meses completos y pierdo la paciencia. –

– Yo también lo extraño –respondió con un suspiro– Todos lo hacemos, pero no hay nada más que hacer que esperar. –

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, observando a Leonardo. De repente, una horrible idea cruzó por la mente de Raphael, haciendo que rompiera el silencio.

– ¿Y si no despierta? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó preocupado. Se sintió afligido de nuevo– ¿Y si no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Y si––

Fue interrumpido por los brazos de Donnie que lo estrechaban fuertemente. Seguía de pie, así que su cabeza estaba recargada en su abdomen. Raphael estaba bastante sorprendido y dejó de hablar. Donatello lo abrazaba como si se fuera a caer si lo soltaba. Tenía que admitir que no se esperaba eso de él.

– ¡Raphael, tienes que calmarte! –respondió fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a los demás– Ya hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, de ahí en más le toca a Leo. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que se mejore –lo separó un poco para poder mirarlo, pero lo seguía sujetando con firmeza– Él es una tortuga fuerte, sabes que lo logrará. No pierdas la esperanza, no ahora que es lo que más necesitamos. –

Y tenía razón. Leo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y nunca lo había visto rendirse. Cuando las cosas se veían mal, Leonardo siempre trataba de encontrar una manera para solucionar los problemas. Aunque no siempre le salían bien los planes, siempre lograba animar al equipo. Todos se sentían más confiados cuando estaban a su lado. Raphael se sentía más aliviado, necesitaba escuchar eso, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a aterrizar. Aun así, ¿por qué sentía sus mejillas tan húmedas?

Rapha se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se cubrió con su brazo. No debía llorar. No en frente de Donnie. ¿Qué diría de él ahora? Debía ser fuerte. Fuerte para soportar a sus hermanos y amigos; para que no se preocupen, para protegerlos. Para que sepan que si necesitar ayuda alguna vez, puedan acudir a él. Para que confíen en que él siempre los protegerá. Debía ser fuerte por Donnie, por Mikey, Casey, Abril, Splinter…

Por Leo.

El más alto se movió, lo que llamó la atención de Raphael. Se había hincado en frente de él para abrazarlo mejor, a su altura. Estaba sonriendo de una manera comprensiva, algo que no había visto en Donatello hace mucho tiempo.

– Si quieres llorar, está bien –decía mientras le daba leves palmadas en su caparazón– No le diré a nadie. Es normal teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación. –

Raphael se sentía abrumado y un poco agitado. Le dio un fuerte abrazo de vuelta y sentía como sus lágrimas caían una por una desde sus mejillas hasta el hombro de Donnie. No pudo resistir más. Nunca se le había ocurrido que algún día se desahogaría con su hermano menor.

– Dices una palabra a alguien –decía entrecortadamente en voz baja– y te separaré de tu caparazón con mis propias manos. –el aludido sólo sonrió.

– Sí, lo sé. –A Donatello le alegraba oír eso de algún modo. Esas palabras le daban a entender que no sólo por verlo así una vez, con un lado "suave", fuera cambiar. Él seguiría siendo Raphael. Seguiría repartiendo golpes y los insultaría de repente. Los vencería en las prácticas y hasta se burlaría de sus habilidades, quizás hasta llegar a la humillación. Pero a pesar de eso, los protegería. No dejaría que les hicieran daño. Estaría ahí para ellos en todo momento y los cuidaría como siempre.

Porque para eso están los hermanos.

Y no querría que fuera de alguna otra manera.


End file.
